Pearl (Steven Universe)
Pearl is one of the main protagonists in the series, Steven Universe. She is one of the Crystal Gems. Appearance Pearl has a thin, bird-like body and pale white skin with a greenish tint. Her short hair is a pastel orange and is styled to a point at the back of her head. She has large blue eyes and a pointed nose. She wears a light blue top with a yellow star and pale pink shorts under an iridescent blue and green skirt. Her shoes are pastel green with lime green socks. Her gem stone is a large pearl embedded in her forehead. After her regeneration in "Steven The Sword Fighter", Pearl now wears a cyan tunic with a big yellow star in the front along with a turqouise sash tied around her wast with pale orange shorts, pink socks and cyan shoes. Personality Pearl is a perfectionist, even going through all the trouble to organize Amethyst's room. She puts a lot of thought and reason into her plans and actions. Though she is very graceful and controlled, she sometimes gets flustered when plans are messed up, or when Amethyst says something she doesn't think Steven should hear. She is very caring and motherly that way. She is also supportive. Abilities All Gems have the ability to summon a weapon, retreat to her gem to heal, and shapeshift. Her weapon is a spear, which she pulls out of the gemstone on her forehead. She is also able to project holographic images from her gem. In "Watermelon Steven", it's shown that Pearl to have the ability of psammokinesis (sand manipulation), as well as having the ability of shooting an energy blast of light from her spear. Gallery PearlGemClear.png|Pearl's gemstone File:Pearl_transparent.png|Pearl's old outfit before her regeneration Pearlop.png Pearl old art.png|Pearl's old design Pearl's Spear.png|Pearl's Spear File:Steven_character_pearl_174x252.png|Pearl's updated design Amethyst and Pearl fighting.png File:Pearl_2.png|Pearl's endearing smile File:NOT_EVEN_CLOSE.PNG|Pearl standing up against Sugilite File:PoorPearl.jpg|Pearl crying after failing to have Steven return to his normal self Pearl Casual.jpg|Pearl's casual outfit Pearl in Space Race.jpg|Pearl's space suit Steven hugging Pearl.png|Pearl mourning Rose Quartz, over a decade after her leave. NewPearl.png Rose's Scabbard (55).PNG 11138167 805009566251662 4506915242644353862 n.jpg Young_Pretty_Pearl.png|Pearl when she was young. Pearl and Rose in The Gem War.png|Pearl and Rose in The Gem War Pearl love Rose.png Trivia *In gem-stone mythos, pearls are often associated with beauty, modesty, purity and happiness. *Pearls are light pink or white gems similar to the one "Pearl" has on her head. *As revealed in "Together Breakfast", she owns a collection of swords. *It is hinted in "Cheeseburger Backpack" that she and the other Gems (except Steven) may in fact be over a hundred years old. **''"On The Run"'' confirmed this by both confirming that Amethyst is both 6,000 years old and the youngest of the Crystal Gems (Besides Steven). *Pearl's gemstone is located on her head. It may support the fact that Pearl is the brains of the group. *Pearl is one of the three Crystal Gems to have a new outfit after their regeneration, the others being Garnet in "Jail Break" and Amethyst in "Reformed" and is the first Gem to have a new outfit after their regeneration. External Links *Pearl - StevenUniverse Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Swordsmen Category:Spear Users Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Genius Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superorganism Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Neatfreaks Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Universal Protection Category:Immortals Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Energy Beings Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Revived Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Envious Heroes Category:Asexual Category:Serious Heroes